


Blindsight

by Livruka



Category: Free!
Genre: Disability, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, MH Flash Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livruka/pseuds/Livruka
Summary: Makoto meets a classmate who is different from the others in many ways, and a question as simple as, "Can I see you again?" turns out to be the most awkward thing he's ever uttered.Inspired by the wonderful quote from Maya Angelou: "We are only as blind as we want to be"





	Blindsight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to the MakoHaru Flash Bang 2018. The fantastic starshi / atsurai ([ Twitter](https://twitter.com/atsurai) | [ Tumblr](http://starshi.tumblr.com/)) did art to go along with it, you can find it on their Tumblr ([here!](http://starshi.tumblr.com/post/180828331685/my-entry-for-the-makoharubigbang-an-illustration))  
> Thank you so much for creating such colorful beauty to accompany my words, I'm loving the piece with all my heart! ♥  
> Big thanks go to the mods of this event for putting it together, I had a blast writing this.
> 
> The original fic was a few hundred words longer, and I'll update this with the mentioned version for the sake of completeness (and because I like it better than the shortened version, hah). I've also tried writing a second chapter for this, but am not sure if I really like the turn it's taking, so this may remain a standalone piece.  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Haruka is different, Makoto knows right away. He sees things despite not seeing and approaches his seat without hesitation when he really shouldn't be able to know where he's going.

When Makoto watches the other boy walk towards the train station after class, Haruka turns over his shoulder as if he can feel the brush of attention at the base of his neck, cane resting against his hip as he blinks. For a second their eyes meet, and Makoto could swear he feels the weight of Haruka's stare before the boy's head tips to one side with a knowing smile and he strolls away, cane lightly touching the ground as he walks.

When Makoto slides into his seat the next day, he watches from the corner of his eye as Haruka places his cane in the umbrella stand by the door, then finds his way down the stairs with confident strides. He's the one slinking out of the way when a girl sprints up the steps to greet her friend, completely unperturbed. Dimly aware of the way he's staring, Makoto turns to his bag to retrieve his notes from the last lesson. Above the rustling of paper he doesn't notice the soft steps padding through his line until somebody sinks into the seat next to him, head snapping up when they offer a quiet greeting.

"Good morning."  
Haruka's voice is pleasant, low in the otherwise bustling room, and he's looking at Makoto from below, blue eyes surprisingly dark beneath his lashes. They're not as dim as Makoto expected them to be, color running around the pupils in vibrant circles, and they seem entirely too focused for somebody who can't see, even though their line of sight connects with Makoto's chin instead of his face.

"I'm— uhm. Sorry, I didn't expect— hadn't noticed you before." Makoto bites down on his lower lip to interrupt the stammering. His face feels too warm, and suddenly he's glad that Haruka can't see him. "You're Haruka.“

"Haru is fine.“ There's a smile tugging at Haruka's lips as he retrieves a phone from his bag and runs his fingers along the keys with ease. They're covered with small bumps. Braille, Makoto realizes.

The teacher slides into the room and prevents them from talking, but Makoto keeps stealing glances at Haruka. The intense focus on his face is endearing, forehead wrinkling when he draws his brows together.  
It's Haruka who strikes up an easy conversation with Makoto as they pack up their bags and head back up the stairs at the end of the lesson. Makoto finds himself shrugging off all hesitation when Haruka asks about his favorite books, and they pause to look at each other when Makoto confesses his love for Charles Dickens.

„Oliver Twist?“ Haruka asks, and Makoto stares at him in wonder. Then he laughs, honest and free, and dives into a passionate recollection of why he adores Nancy as a character. Haruka listens, face falling open with sincere excitement. „It's one of the books that made me cry whenever I read them,“ He admits lightly.

Their shoulders brush together and Makoto startles. He's quick to turn to Haruka, checking his expression to make sure he's not distraught, but finds Haruka's lips drawn into a small smile. He seems unfazed. 

"I knew it," The boy breathes, eyes bright where they're locked onto a tree in the distance. "You're huge." 

Makoto blinks, then ducks his head to scratch at the base of his neck. Unsure how to reply, he settles for a question instead. "Is that a bad thing?" 

Haruka laughs, and it's light and soft enough for the breeze to pick it up and carry it away. "Not at all. But I could tell your frame must be wide by the way you kept knocking into the seats when you tried to get out of class. You play basketball, right?" 

Again Makoto finds himself blinking as his brain tries to catch on. "How did you know?" 

"Kisumi told me. He talks about his clubs all the time. I recognized your name in class." Things finally start slotting into place. Haruka knows Kisumi, who in turn knows Makoto from their basketball training. 

The sun makes the foliage glow as they walk by the old maple trees surrounding the campus, leaves crunching beneath their feet. Haruka stabs at them with his stick, smirking when he pierces a few of them and they get stuck on the tip of his cane. 

It's surprisingly peaceful, walking with Haruka like this. He's good company, quiet but perceptive even in his steps, dodging puddles where the rain has left its mark on the path and gathering leaves on his cane until it's a colorful display of accuracy. 

Makoto learns that Haruka has known Kisumi since grade school, which leads him to another conclusion that lets his mouth fall open in surprise. He leans forward.

"You're from Iwatobi?" 

Haruka nods happily as his feet kick into a pile of leaves, scattering them everywhere with a rustle. "Grew up there," He confirms. „I had to move here in my second year of high school, after my grandmother died.“ For a moment they walk in silence.

They both duck when a tennis ball is thrown over their heads. A girl comes rushing over, panting out an apology as she approaches. Makoto waves at her to assure her they're fine when a dog bursts through the greenery on their right and Haruka raises his cane in a defensive gesture, but the animal darts past them to fetch the ball. Leaves slip from the stick's end, padding their next steps on the wet ground like an orange carpet.

Haruka's lips firm into a slim line. „I don't like dogs.“

Makoto doesn't agree, but he thinks he can relate.  
„They're brash and poorly trained sometimes. Do they run you down?“

The way Haruka thrusts his cane at the leaves before him is an obvious affirmation, despite the stubborn silence. He doesn't speak until they reach the train station, and even though Makoto is concerned with his safety, he doesn't interfere when Haruka aims for the stairs. Instead, he walks up by his side, careful not to cross the line between apprehension and obtrusion.

„There's no reason for you to follow me.“ Haruka's hair tumbles across his forehead when a gust of wind sweeps up the stairs from an approaching train, and he shakes it out of his eyes to smile at Makoto. „Your train leaves from the other side.“

He's right, of course, and Makoto feels warmth crawling up the sides of his neck. „Sure, uhm... listen, Haru— can I see you again?“

The words have barely left his mouth, and Makoto is already mentally slapping himself. He's suddenly glad Haru can't see because he's sure steam must be rising from his cheeks.

„Oh, I didn't mean— Haru, I'm sorry, I just meant to ask if we can meet again. Maybe we could— we could have coffee together, if you'd like? Or tea, if you prefer that?“ He's scrambling, tripping over his own words. Tongue between his teeth, Makoto turns to stare at the sky as if a falling comet may end his struggle, but the sun keeps warming his face with ruthless glee.

Blasts of air announce the departure of Makoto's only option to get home within the next hour, but he doesn't find it in him to care. His eyes lock onto Haruka's form, shaking with laughter, and he watches as the boy sits on one of the steps.

Makoto is about to ask if Haruka is making fun of him, but when the boy looks up, his cheeks are flushed with mirth, dimples forming at the corners of his mouth. Makoto can't help but stare, shoulders relaxing with the realization that Haruka's expression is one of sincere delight. It's cute.

„You're really bad at this,“ Haruka snorts and wipes at his eyes with one hand, mouth curled into the widest grin Makoto has ever seen. His eyes are bright, and when he stands, they almost lock with Makoto's. „I'm not upset. You worry too much.“ The smile still crinkles his eyes, but there is a quiet severity in his tone that makes Makoto clench his hands into fists as his heart swells in his throat.

„So I've been told,“ He huffs back, cheeks still warm. With a glance at his watch, he sighs. „I might as well go back and start working on my homework at the library.“

With a roll of his eyes, Haruka turns away from the stairs. „Take it to the coffee shop and I'll join you for that tea you mentioned.“  
He doesn't wait for Makoto's reply but starts walking ahead, nose raised into the sun. Makoto scrambles to catch up and wonders, briefly, when this became a date. Judging from the way Haruka ambles through the crunching leaves, he doesn't seem to mind. So, Makoto decides, neither does he.

-

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned above, this mesmerizing artwork was created by starshi / atsurai ([ Twitter](https://twitter.com/atsurai) | [ Tumblr](http://starshi.tumblr.com/)).  
> Find it and comment [here!](http://starshi.tumblr.com/post/180828331685/my-entry-for-the-makoharubigbang-an-illustration)  
> 


End file.
